


Apuesta

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: M/M, Necesitaba escribirlo para sacarlo de mi sistema xd, Porno sin trama (?), incesto, se me ocurrio despues de ver la caricatura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Tim jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que le ganaría una apuesta a su hermano, por eso mismo fue que no pensó bien en las consecuencias de esta.Esto terminara con resultados sexuales.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Jefe en pañales" no me pertenece, yo escribo por mera diversión.  
> Advertencias: ChicoxChico, incesto y la historia contiene lemon. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Verano, la estación favorita de Tim.

El sol resplandece en lo más alto de un hermoso cielo azul decorado con unas cuantas nubes blancas, pájaros cantan alegrando el día y niños ríen festejando que por fin llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones, era tal y como sucedía todos los años.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un lado malo, con el verano llega un insoportable clima cálido.

Según Timothy había visto en las noticias matutinas toda esa semana tendrán temperaturas superiores a los treinta y cinco grados centígrados.

De seguir siendo un niño eso no le importaría en lo más mínimo, porque podría ir simplemente a la piscina pública o comer algo de helado para mitigar el calor, pero no.

Ahora era un adulto, un adulto de veintisiete años que en ese momento se hallaba tirado sobre un sillón de su sala abanicándose con una revista. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y un par de shorts para que su piel respirara.

Tim estaba tranquilo en comparación con su hermano Theodore, que al contrario suyo murmuraba molesto por el calor e intentaba, infructuosamente, hacer funcionar el aire acondicionado.

El castaño dejó de abanicarse por un momento, para después posar su mirada en el otro tras oírle quejarse por enésima vez del aparato. Era una lástima que las vacaciones que tanto había ansiado que llegaran se desarrollaran de ese modo; se suponía que se divertirían durante la estadía de Theo, había hecho planes para pasar el verano junto a su querido hermano. Debía de hacer algo al respecto, podían verse muy pocas veces al año, una razón más por la que sus vacaciones no debían de desperdiciarse así.

Estaba decidido a distraerle del artefacto al menos por el momento.

-Theo, tal vez deberíamos llamar a un técnico, ya sabes, dejar que un experto se encargue de eso.- le comentó señalando el objeto en cuestión, el rubio frunció el ceño y le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Cierra la boca Tim, yo puedo hacerlo.- espetó y volvió a su labor de reparar el aparato.

Tim rodó los ojos ante la tajante negativa y su terquedad de querer ser quien lo arreglara, Theodore solo estaría más calmado si conseguían acabar con el sofocante calor dentro de su apartamento.

Eso le dio un par de ideas, se sentó de un salto en su sitio con enorme entusiasmo.

-¿Quieres ir a la piscina pública? Podríamos ir para refrescarnos.- le sugirió con ánimo dando inconscientemente pequeños saltos en su lugar, el rubio, en cambio, le miró con desagrado.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Sabes cuánta gente orina ahí? No pienso meterme en agua con pipí.- argumentó dejando ver la mueca asqueada que apareció en su cara cuando escucho su propuesta.

Un puchero de decepción se hizo presente en el castaño, esa idea estaba descartada, pero tenía más sugerencias.

-¿Y si te cambias de ropa? No creo que usar ropa formal te esté ayudando a soportar el calor.- dijo señalándole de pies a cabeza. Usar ropa ligera es lo primero que hace la gente para disminuir su calor corporal, pero conocía bien al rubio y desde pequeño nunca le ha gustado vestir otra cosa que no fueran sus trajes o algo un poco más elegante que la ropa casual.

Y eso mismo estaba haciendo: llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de botones, un par de pantalones negros de vestir y sus elegantes zapatos italianos. Tim no entendía cuál era su necesidad por vestir así si ni siquiera iba a salir, después de todo Theo no iría a la universidad debido a las vacaciones, y por eso mismo fue que decidió ir a quedarse con el castaño, quien cabe resaltar vive en otra ciudad, por lo tanto ningún conocido suyo iba a verle.

El menor negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, no quiero usar shorts o me vería igual de infantil que tú, tengo una imagen que cuidar.- comentó mientras se acomodaba con arrogancia el cuello de la camisa, haciendo hincapié a su negativa.

Tim, algo irritado por su comentario, suspiró con cansancio.

-Quizás el aire acondicionado funcionaria si alguien no lo hubiera limpiado con un trapo mojado.- murmuró el mayor al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y le veía de manera acusadora.

Lindsey se giró a verle ofendido.

-¿Disculpa?- se bajó del banco en el que estaba parado para alcanzar el electrodoméstico, caminó con paso amenazante hasta donde se encontraba el de ojos azules.-El día que llegue estabas quejandote del polvo en tu apartamento, y como el buen hermano que soy, limpie para que dejaras de estornudar todo el tiempo.- espetó mientras le apuntaba incriminadoramente con un destornillador.

-¿Y para eso tenías que limpiar con agua el aire acondicionado?- para ese punto Tim empezó a elevar la voz, recordaba que el primer día de vacaciones Theodore llegó y, tal y como dijo, como le vio algo afectado por su alergia al polvo, se dispuso a limpiar de arriba a abajo en vez de instalarse en el cuarto que el mayor designó para él.

Fue un lindo detalle de su parte preocuparse por su bienestar, y algo que en su momento le emocionó y provocó una agradable sensación cálida en su pecho, pero echarle en cara haber hecho algo desinteresado por él le parecía ridículo.

-No use mucha, solo moje un poco el trapo.- se excusó cruzándose de brazos.-Además, estoy seguro de que no está descompuesto por mi culpa, te he visto golpear el aire acondicionado un par de veces desde que llegué, recuerdo que una vez le pegaste con la escoba por querer matar una “arañita”.- soltó en reproche haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Timothy abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces incapaz de decir algo en su defensa porque eso era cierto, pensándolo bien las probabilidades de que fuera por su culpa eran muy altas, recordaba haber usado toda su fuerza para matar esa araña. No obstante, no daría su brazo a torcer, si Theodore esperaba que aceptara de buenas a primeras que fue su culpa, pues lo hacía en vano.

-N-No niego eso, p-pero puedo asegurar que se descompuso por tu culpa.- contraatacó, e imitando al otro se cruzó de brazos.

El rubio levantó una ceja con diversión, esto comenzaba a ponerse interesante para su lado competitivo, su hermano le estaba desafiando y por supuesto que no le dejaría ganar.

-¿Ah sí? Apuesto a que fue por tu culpa.- se inclinó sobre el otro, quien no se dejó intimidar y le sostuvo la mirada con decisión, tampoco retrocedió un solo milímetro en su lugar, acción que sorprendió un poco al menor.

-Apuesta lo que quieras Lindsey, sé que yo no tuve que ver en esto.- respondió serio, ambos empezaron una guerra de miradas, verde y azul se negaban a romper la conexión sintiendo que si apartaban la vista o parpadeaban perderían. Así fue durante unos largos y tensos segundos hasta que el rubio se enderezó.

-De acuerdo, es una apuesta, Leslie.- dijo Theodore sonriendo con la usual arrogancia que le caracterizaba.-Te daré el gusto y llamaremos al técnico, pero solo para que él nos diga la razón por la que el aire acondicionado ya no funciona.- explicó mirándole desde arriba, Tim seguía sentado en el sillón, pero aún manteniendo su mirada fija en la contraria, su ceño levemente fruncido le hacía lucir adorable a los ojos del rubio.

-Bien.- respondió enfurruñado.

-Lo llamaré para que me dé la razón.- dijo Theodore para luego dirigirse al teléfono y llevárselo a la oreja, iba a comenzar a marcar el número cuando, de pronto,   
Tim saltó del sillón y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos, consiguiendo confundirlo.

-Espera, no hemos dicho que es lo que gana quien tenga la razón ni que pierde el otro.- le recordó, Lindsey suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Cierto, no he dicho que es lo que quiero ganar.- comentó socarrón al mismo tiempo que se daba una leve palmada en la frente, consiguiendo irritar a su hermano.-Si yo gano admitirás que yo siempre tengo la razón y pagarás la reparación. Listo, ahora llamémoslo.

Apenas terminó de hablar hizo ademán de marcar, Tim le detuvo de nuevo.

-¡Hey, falto yo!- se quejó, vio al más alto rodar los ojos.

-No creo que haga falta, después de todo siempre has perdido contra mí, Templeton.- se jactó, el castaño puso los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud del otro.- Así que no pierdas el tiempo dándome tus condiciones y simplemente pierde como siempre, algo que sabes hacer muy bien por cierto.- se burló, Tim gruñó irritado por su comentario.

Había llegado a su límite, sus palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

Lindsey siempre se burlaba y presumía sobre cómo le ganaba en cada ocasión, si pudiera tan solo vencerle esta vez sería muy satisfactorio, borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de triunfo y por una sola vez ser él quien se lleva la victoria.

-Si vas a decir algo hazlo ya, quiero acabar con esto rápido, me muero de calor.- le apresuró el de cabellos claros, Timothy vio como se arremangaba aún más la camisa, eso le dio una idea.

-Si yo gano no solo pagarás por la reparación,- comenzó a decir levantando un dedo, miró a su hermano alzar una ceja con intriga por lo que diría a continuación. El castaño tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de proseguir, sabía que lo siguiente que saldría de sus labios sería muy infantil de su parte y Theodore quizás no reaccionaría bien a ello. Sin embargo, el menor se burló de él hace minutos y Tim deseaba poder burlarse también de él en venganza, tenía conocimiento de que llevaba todas las de perder y realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar; por ello no se detuvo demasiado a pensar en su descabellada petición, pero ¿Qué más daba fantasear con la posibilidad de ganar?- sino que tú, Theodore Lindsey Templeton, andarás desnudo por la casa durante todo un mes.

Terminó de hablar, la expresión incrédula del menor le decía todo, de lo ridículo que se escuchaba aquello en voz alta; la situación se había puesto algo incómoda para él, pensaba retractarse de esa condición, más la risa descontrolada de su hermano le silenció.

-Jajajajajaja, tienes agallas Leslie como para pedir algo así.- hablaba en medio de risas, en su rostro claramente se apreciaba lo mucho que sus palabras le divirtieron. Vio al rubio doblarse de la risa y luego limpiarse una lágrima, cuando su risa cesó lo suficiente, le miró de vuelta.-Pero trato hecho.

Le estrechó la mano a un escéptico Tim.

-¿L-Lo di-dices en serio?- cuestionó aun sin creérselo, esperaba que se opusiera, Lindsey resopló divertido y le soltó la mano.

-Por supuesto, tener miedo a cumplir con el descabellado castigo que me has impuesto significaría que dudo de mi victoria, y yo, mi querido Timothy, nunca en mi vida he dudado de nada. Ahora, no perdamos más el tiempo y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Acto seguido, su mano por fin marcó el número.

* * *

-¿P-Podría repetir eso de nuevo, por favor?- pidió un estupefacto Theodore al técnico.

Tim estaba asombrado, nunca había oído tartamudear al otro y mucho menos verle poner aquella expresión que solo podría describir como una de terror puro.

El hombre de mediana edad, que revisaba el aire acondicionado, dejo lo que hacía para dirigir la mirada hacia ellos.

-Dije que definitivamente la unidad no está descompuesta por algún golpe sino porque alguien debió de haber limpiado el aparato con líquido, lo que no es recomendable porque puede dañar el equipo, tal y como en este caso.- explicó con seguridad, no dudo ni un solo momento al dar su veredicto.

Ambos jóvenes estaban que no podían creerlo, Tim jamás imaginó que le ganaría alguna vez al rubio por eso aun no era capaz de procesar del todo las palabras del señor, en cambio, la sonrisa burlesca de Lindsey había desaparecido lentamente mientras escuchaba la explicación del técnico, palideció de manera notoria y lucía abatido ante su inminente derrota.

Cuando por fin fueron capaces de asimilar la situación, sus reacciones pudieron ser exteriorizadas.

-Yo gané.- primero susurró Tim, para luego mirar al ojiverde, quien le devolvió la mirada con derrota y resignación y fue en ese momento cuando el castaño pudo comprobar que aquello era verdad.-¡Yo gané! ¡Yo finalmente te gané en una apuesta, Lindsey!

Se mofaba mientras bailaba ridículamente, el mencionado frunció el ceño con molestia y chasqueó la lengua, aún se veía bastante sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo, me superó alguien con shorts de mezclilla.- soltó al aire, vio al ojiazul bailar tontamente, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y enfocarse en el otro problema.-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le tomara arreglarlo?

-Tomará algunos días, una semana tal vez.- respondió.

Ambos, olvidándose por un instante de la apuesta, pusieron cara de horror.

-Eso es malo, toda la semana hará calor como el infierno.- le informó Tim a su hermano.

-¿Cree que podría tenerlo listo en menos tiempo?- preguntó Lindsey, el técnico se rascó la nuca con duda.

-Quizás, no prometo nada.- fue su corta respuesta para luego proceder a desinstalar el aparato, pues se lo llevaría para su reparación.

Hizo ademán de cargar el electrodoméstico, ambos jóvenes se acercaron.

-Déjenos ayudarle a bajar eso.- ofreció Tim, el mayor le impidió acercarse más.

-Gracias, pero deja que él me ayude,- contestó señalando a Theodore.- será más fácil si me ayuda alguien grande.

El rubio no desperdició la oportunidad para molestarle.

-Ya oíste, Leslie.- le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca, Tim hizo un mohín, vio al rubio aproximarse hasta el aire acondicionado.

-Aunque les recomiendo usar ropa ligera por las altas temperaturas, no es muy conveniente usar ropa de vestir estos días muchacho, y menos si vas a ayudarme a cargar esto.- señaló su camisa, que se manchó al momento de cargar el aparato.

-Diablos.- murmuró el menor al ver la horrenda mancha en su camisa blanca.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, le aseguró que él no se vestirá formal en un bueeeen tiempo.- canturreó un sonriente castaño en respuesta, al mismo tiempo que les abría la puerta para que salieran, Lindsey le envió una mirada fulminante al pasar a su lado, maldiciendo en sus adentros al de gafas, quien en contestación le mostró infantilmente la lengua.

* * *

Cuando Lindsey cerró la puerta tras de él sabía que recién daba inicio su tormento.

El castaño le recibió en la puerta, le había esperado todo ese tiempo.

-¿Y bien, Theo? ¿Listo para cumplir con tu palabra?- le interrogó Tim, intentando en vano ocultar su risa.

El rubio se sostuvo el puente de la nariz antes de suspirar.

-Leslie, ¿De verdad quieres que haga eso?- le preguntó, esperando muy en el fondo que el otro se retractara y no le obligara a hacerlo, es decir, su hermano siempre ha sido mejor persona que él al sí tener principios, pero también sabía que estaba molestándolo mucho y lo tenía más que merecido.

Tim se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si se lo pensara, dándole leves esperanzas por unos segundos.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Hicimos una apuesta, ahora paga.- respondió como si nada mientras se llevaba las manos tras su espalda y se balanceaba en su sitio.

El blondo rodó los ojos ante su respuesta.

-Que infantil eres, Leslie.- le dijo con leve molestia, luego solo suspiró preparándose mentalmente para lo que tendría que hacer a continuación, entre más pronto lo hiciera más rápido podría irse a su habitación. Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y luego quitársela mientras una expresión de enfado se presentaba en su rostro.

Tim, por su parte, contenía aún su risa; sin duda alguna la venganza era dulce tal y como muchos dicen, creía que ya había conseguido molestar lo suficiente a su hermano por lo que estaba dispuesto a olvidar por completo la apuesta y dejarle en paz, ya que no podía hacerle eso, no se sentiría a gusto con ello, su moral se lo impedía.

-Theo, ya fue suficiente, puedes para-

-No digas nada, di mi palabra y tengo que cumplir por más tonto que sea esto.- dijo interrumpiéndole, se limitó a retirar su ropa en silencio.

El castaño hizo ademán de querer insistir en detenerle, más las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando el rubio se quitó la camiseta sin mangas, revelando sus bien definidos músculos, Timothy tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces, no entendiendo porque ver el semidesnudo cuerpo de Theo le sorprendía tanto si en el pasado ya le había visto desnudo un par de veces. Atribuyó su reacción al ahora tener sentimientos románticos hacia el menor, quien con los años se volvió aún más atractivo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al llegar a esa conclusión.

Lindsey, ajeno a los pensamientos y reacciones del otro al darle la espalda, continuó con su labor de desvestirse.

Luego de haberse retirado la camiseta de tirantes prosiguió con sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, Tim contuvo un pequeño grito y cubrió sus ojos en acto reflejo.

Horas atrás había parecido buena idea en su mente, por eso mismo fue que no pensó bien en todas las posibilidades de aquel escenario.

Si se hubiera tratado de ellos siendo niños, sabía que eso habría sido humillante y vergonzoso para su hermano, pero se trataba de un Theodore adulto, que rebosaba confianza y comodidad consigo mismo, podía notar que claramente no le incomodaba demasiado como pensó que pasaría.

-Listo, ¿contento, Templeton?- escuchó decir al otro.

Timothy, a pesar de haber respirado con profundidad antes de girarse a ver al rubio, de nueva cuenta se petrificó en su sitio cuando posó su mirada en el menor.

Si el solo verlo sin camisa ya le había afectado dejándole enmudecido, el verle como Dios le trajo al mundo provocó que su cabeza hiciera corto circuito, su mente estaba en blanco y era incapaz de formular algún pensamiento coherente.

Al ya haberse despojado de cada prenda, Lindsey se dio la vuelta para permitirle al mayor comprobar que ya no llevaba nada encima. Aunque su intención era solo demostrar que estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, Tim solo podía malinterpretar la situación, sintiéndose horrible por ello.

Si su cara ardía hace tan solo segundos, ahora sentía que humo salía por sus oídos y que su corazón retumbaba dentro de su pecho con tanta fuerza que temía que sus vecinos y hermano le escucharan, siendo este último el que más le preocupaba.

Sus pensamientos eran un completo desastre.

Theodore, que continuaba muy molesto por la idea de tener que estar desnudo durante las siguientes semanas, no se percató del dilema mental por el que pasaba el castaño ni de su evidente nerviosismo, para él solo se veía como si estuviera pensando en cualquier cosa, simplemente concluyo que no decía nada porque buscaba algún comentario para burlarse, así que se iría antes de siquiera darle la oportunidad de poder hacerlo.

-Listo y hecho, me voy a mi cuarto.- dijo, recogió su ropa del piso con toda la dignidad que pudo y se marchó de la sala.

Timothy quedó solo en la habitación, y cuando su cerebro por fin le pareció funcionar llegó a la conclusión de que aquello terminaría muy mal, al menos solo para él.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Oh, Tim, de nuevo muchas gracias por recibir a tu hermano en tu departamento durante las vacaciones, sabemos que no han podido verse por sus horarios, tú tan ocupado con tu trabajo y él por sus estudios; así que esto le caerá de maravilla a Theo, había estado de muy mal humor en casa ¿lo sabías?-_ le comentó su madre por teléfono.

Tim asintió y rió tras oírle decir eso.

-Me lo imagino.- le dijo en respuesta mientras se servía un poco de cereal en un plato.

 _-¿Y Theo ya despertó? Quisiera hablar con él.-_ la oyó decir.

-Aun no sale de su cuarto, supongo que todavía duerme.- respondió tras ver la hora en el reloj. Apenas eran las ocho en punto, hora en la que sus padres acostumbraban a llamarle para saber cómo estaba, y debido a que su hermano se estaba quedando con él, no dudaba que las llamadas aumentarían.

Su madre suspiró con decepción pero no menos animada.

 _-Bueno, solo quería saludarle. Supongo que podré hablar con él en la noche.-_ dijo ella, Tim acomodó su teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja mientras se levantaba para sacar la leche del refrigerador.

-Probablemente.- respondió el castaño, agarró la leche y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa donde dejó su plato.

 _-Me sorprende que siga dormido, cuando estaba aquí en casa ya se encontraba despierto a esta hora.-_ le comentó. _-Pero bueno, cuando menos te des cuenta él estará despierto y listo para un nuevo día.-_ rió ella.

Tim estaba tan absorto en la conversación con su madre y en verter la leche sobre su cereal que no se percató de la otra presencia en su cocina, un pequeño ruido viniendo de la nevera le llamó la atención, se giró para ver de qué se trataba encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de Theodore, quien estaba dándole la espalda mientras sacaba como si nada el jugo de naranja del refrigerador.

El mayor de los hermanos sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre el otro, y acto seguido, gritó con sorpresa cayendo de espalda con todo y silla soltando la leche en el proceso, provocando que esta se derramara sobre la mesa, y si eso de por sí ya era un desastre, también lo era que el teléfono inalámbrico cayera al piso sobre el charco de leche consiguiendo salpicar más el suelo de la cocina.

 _-¿Tim? ¿Pasa algo?-_ preguntaba con preocupación Janice.

Al castaño le tomó un par de segundos ser capaz de reaccionar cuando pudo hacerlo vio a su hermano recargarse con burla en la barra de la cocina y mirarle mientras bebía directamente del envase de jugo.

Tim apartó avergonzado la mirada, se levantó del suelo con movimientos torpes ante la burlona mirada del otro, y entonces recordó a su madre en el teléfono.

Atinó a tomar con rapidez el aparato y limpiarlo descuidadamente con un puñado de servilletas, lo secó lo mejor que pudo con sus temblorosas manos, pero aún lo sentía algo pegajoso, con una mueca resignada se lo llevó de vuelta al oído.

-¡Mamá! ¿sigues ahí?- cuestionó con prisa.

 _-Sí, ¿pero paso algo? Escuché gritos y un gran golpe, ¿te encuentras bien?-_ la preocupación teñía la voz de Janice, Tim se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-Sí, no te preocupes mamá, solo vi una araña y me asuste, no fue nada.- le mintió, miró disimuladamente hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien le observaba de manera extraña, Tim no supo descifrar su mirada por lo que optó por centrar su atención en la llamada con su madre.

Janice suspiró aliviada.

 _-Es bueno saberlo, me había asustado.-_ respondió más calmada, luego su tono cambió a uno más alegre. _-Bueno, les llamo en la noche. Cuídense chicos, adiós._

-S-Sí, ustedes también cuídense, adiós.- dijo en respuesta y colgó.

Dejó de vuelta el teléfono en su sitio, suspiró con desgano al recordar el desastre que debía de limpiar. Tomó un trapo húmedo y toallas de papel, se hincó en el piso y comenzó a limpiar, un par de pies entró en su campo de visión.

-¿Cómo está el clima allá abajo?- preguntó socarrón el rubio.

Timothy rodó los ojos ante el comentario, quiso responderle, pero al mirar hacia arriba se encontró rápidamente con algo que le obligó a devolver la mirada al suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior, sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, cerró con fuerza sus ojos en un intento por borrar de su mente la imagen del miembro de su hermano, pero para su desgracia parecía que había sido grabada en sus párpados.

Mientras tanto, Lindsey vio todo: como parecía que su hermano quiso replicar, pero al notar su desnudez bajo la mirada rápidamente y procedió a limpiar de manera bastante errática el piso, solo percatándose del sonrojo del contrario cuando sus orejas enrojecieron.

El menor sonrió ladinamente ante su reacción. No le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que aquella situación resultaba ser más incómoda para el castaño que para él; y si debía ser sincero se sentía bastante cómodo sin ropa, andar desnudo no le molestaba tanto como al inicio.

Decir que las reacciones de su hermano le divertían era poco, le encantaban y más al saber que era él quien las provocaba, le gustaba mucho haber encontrado otro modo de molestarlo.

-Más vale que dejes muy limpio el piso, Leslie.- fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Por un lado ya le había molestado lo suficiente y solo quería volver a su habitación. Así que maduramente se fue por su lado.

Y apenas Tim oyó la puerta de la habitación de Theodore abrirse y cerrarse supo que no había peligro cerca.

Suspiró a la vez que llevaba una mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, retumbando en sus oídos.

Leslie odiaba como la apuesta que ganó terminó por volverse en contra suya, se suponía que el perdedor era Theodore, y sin embargo, el único que lo estaba pasando mal era Tim.

El mismo día que empezó “el castigo” del rubio una alerta sonó en la cabeza del mayor de los hermanos, sabía que desde el momento en que su primera reacción fue apartar la vista y esconder su rostro para que el otro no pudiera ver su sonrojo tras ver su cuerpo desnudo, fue que debió de parar eso.

Y lo intentó después cuando se sentaron a cenar.

En medio de un ambiente claramente incómodo, Tim apenas pudo hablar sin bajar la mirada a las partes privadas de Lindsey.

Le comentó que solo bromeaba y que podía olvidarse de la apuesta y usar ropa, no importaría mientras cumpliera con la parte de pagar la reparación del aire acondicionado.

No obstante, la respuesta del ojiverde le sorprendió, se negó a no cumplir con su palabra, cosa de orgullo y trabajar en mantener su palabra fue su explicación.

Timothy quedó sorprendido, verle tan resuelto a cumplir con la apuesta le dejó sin palabras, por lo mismo ya no pudo insistir en que desistiera.

Tim sabía que la vergüenza no era la única razón por la que sonrojarse se convirtió en algo frecuente, hace mucho que aceptó albergar sentimientos románticos por su hermano, y esos sentimientos empeoran la situación para él pues su mente le hacía creer ver situaciones imposibles, como que Theodore tal vez se le ha estado insinuando desde hace días. Y eso no podía ser cierto.

* * *

Horas después, el castaño se encontraba sentado frente al televisor, en una de sus manos sostenía el control remoto con el que cambiaba de canal y con la otra una lata de refresco a la que le daba sorbos de vez en cuando.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta del cuarto de su hermano abrirse, decidió mantenerse tranquilo, olvidar lo de la mañana y tratar de actuar lo más normal posible, cuanto menos viera en dirección al rubio todo estaría bien.

No obstante, no contó con que su hermano no rodeará el sillón para tomar asiento sino que pasaría justo enfrente suyo caminando como si nada, permitiéndole a Leslie admirar cada centímetro de su gloriosa desnudez.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Lindsey cuando notó al otro intentando evitar mirarle, pero siempre terminaba devolviendo la mirada hacia él.

-¿Algo te molesta, Templeton?- le miró con diversión.

El mayor gimió exasperado pasándose las manos por el rostro para después verle.

-Theodore, por favor insisto, es más, te suplico por lo más sagrado del mundo que por favor te pongas algo de ropa.- pedía Tim mientras juntaba de modo suplicante sus manos.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa dándole una pequeña esperanza al otro, luego solo regresó su mirada burlona hacia el mayor.

-Mmm, no. Jamás me sentí más relajado.- contestó para luego tomar asiento en el sillón.

Tim saltó en su sitio, y le observó con desesperación.

-Por favor, Theo. Cuando no hago nada sólo pienso en tu cuerpo desnudo y es muy incómodo para mí.- dijo ocultando su rostro tras sus manos provocando que su voz sonara ahogada.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios del rubio apenas le oyó decir aquello.

Y de pronto, Tim sintió el otro extremo del sofá hundirse por el peso del menor, lo que le puso en alerta.

El sillón se hundía conforme Theodore poco a poco se acercaba al cuerpo del castaño, Tim tragó saliva con miedo, la situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Lo intuía.

Resuelto a ignorarlo, se limitó a seguir cubriendo su cara para no verle, pero eso no representó ningún obstáculo para el rubio, que se colocó a su lado arrinconándole en el sofá.

-¿Ah, sí?- pronunció con voz aterciopelada.-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que piensas, Timmy?

El nombrado era consciente de la cercanía existente entre los dos y sabía que, si no hacía algo pronto para poner distancia, su corazón estallaría al ya no poder soportar más la candente situación, debía de irse de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué te importa? Quítate, me voy a mi habitación.- dijo manteniendo aún su rostro cubierto.

-Oh, vamos Tim, sólo quiero saber. ¿Qué pensamientos tienes sobre mi cuerpo desnudo?- y tras forcejear un poco consiguió apartar las manos del rostro contrario.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó molesto, se removió insistente entre sus brazos en un intento desesperado por librarse del otro.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas que es lo que piensas.- la mirada burlona del blondo comenzaba a molestar más al mayor, que luchaba por mantenerse tranquilo, pero se le comenzaba a dificultar.

No fue hasta que sintió a su hermano rozar su cuello y jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja con la punta de su dedo que se puso de pie.

-Me voy.- dijo decidido a irse a su habitación, sin embargo, el rubio le tomó de la muñeca y le jaló nuevamente al sillón donde le acorraló.

-No te vas a ir hasta que me veas.- dijo Theo, Timothy se sintió perder los estribos pues empezaba a entrar en pánico.

-Sí quiero, te lo juro, pero no puedo seguir viendo tu trasero.- respondió apartando la vista del otro, cubriendo sus ojos ligeramente con una de sus manos.

-Bueno, Timbo, no tienes porque ver sólo mi trasero.- sus cejas se levantaron insinuantes.

La poca paciencia que le quedaba al mayor desapareció tan pronto dijo aquella frase, sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo intenso a la vez que su enojo subía exponencialmente.

-Hablando de ver cosas- comenzó a decir mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sillón.-, dame el control remoto, quizás yo encuentre algo bueno que ver en la televisión.

Sugirió con parsimonia, por un momento pareció que dio por zanjado el tema, más la sonrisa traviesa que adornaba su cara hacía que Tim interpretará su tono de voz como un mal augurio, puesto que cuando su hermano solía hablar de ese modo las cosas acostumbraban a ir mal, al menos para él.

La mano de Theodore se acercó nuevamente al contrario, sus dedos tamborileando en su hombro y que poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse al cuello del castaño, y una vez cerca, el rubio rozó con la punta de su dedo la curvatura de su cuello, acción que tomó por sorpresa a Tim cortándole la respiración.

Bien, vería que tanto tiempo pasaba sin mirarle.

-Ten el control.- dijo el castaño con fastidio cometiendo el error de girar su cabeza en dirección a su hermano, al momento de tenderle el control remoto, se topó con la desnudez del menor, lo cual no hubiera sido tan malo si tan solo no hubiera bajado su mirada a cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio, que sonrió con diversión tras verle girar la cabeza con prisa.

-¿Si sabes que mis ojos están arriba?- comentó con burla, y ese fue el límite de Timothy.

Sintiéndose enormemente indignado y burlado, se levantó de su asiento comenzando a caminar en dirección a su cuarto. Sin embargo, Theodore no le permitió marcharse.

-¿A donde crees que vas, Leslie?- pronunció Lindsey rodeándolo desde atrás con sus brazos, no como un abrazo sino más bien como una especie de llave para inmovilizarle.-Creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Completamente harto de su hermano, el mayor en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió al rubio, y a sí mismo al no saber de dónde sacó la fuerza, se libró de su agarre y le lanzó encima el refresco que momentos antes bebía.

El frío de la bebida espabiló al blondo que al principio le costó procesar aquello, luego la indignación se hizo presente en su ser, pero al dirigir su furiosa mirada al contrario, su expresión de enojo desapareció junto a cualquier intención de reclamar pues podía notar un brillo en los ojos de Tim, un brillo que conocía bien desde hace años.

-¿E-Estás llorando?- su voz tembló pues nunca le ha sido fácil ni cómodo ver a su hermano llorar.

El ceño del castaño estaba notoriamente fruncido, las lágrimas amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas, pero eran retenidas por Tim.

Estaba a punto de llorar a causa de la ira.

-Vete a la mierda, Lindsey.- gruñó entre dientes.-Sabes lo mucho que me incomoda la desnudez de las personas y aún así me has estado molestando todo el maldito verano burlándote y jugándome bromas, ¿Pues sabes que? Hoy mismo te llevaré de vuelta a casa, ya no puedo tenerte un segundo más aquí, así que haz tus maletas que en la noche nos vamos.

En todos sus años de vida y por mucho que se había reído a expensas del otro, Theodore jamás había visto ni experimentado ese nivel de enojo de parte de su hermano. Le había dejado mudo, Timothy finalmente había explotado.

-Y-Yo…- trató de decir algo, no obstante, Leslie no le permitió seguir hablando, no quería escucharle para nada.

-Te veo en la noche, y espero que para ese entonces estés presentable.

Y hecho una furia, se marchó a su habitación dando zancadas dejando a un perplejo Theodore con la palabra en la boca.

Un portazo se escuchó y el rubio no cabía en sí del asombro.

¿Realmente había pasado eso?

Pensándolo bien si se había excedido un poco, bueno quizás demasiado. Odiaba ese sentimiento de culpa cuando caía en cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones y esta vez su falta de empatía le había costado a su hermano.

Chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

"Vaya idiota que soy" pensó mirando en dirección a la habitación del castaño.

Debía de disculparse, no quería que su estadía en el departamento de Tim acabara de esa manera.

Pero primero se daría un baño, la gaseosa en su piel le hacía sentir pegajoso.

* * *

Tal y como ha estado haciendo desde hace un par de horas, Tim se hallaba en su habitación echado bajo las cobijas de su cama.

El enojo aún estaba presente en su sistema, por lo que era mejor que absolutamente nada ni nadie se le acercará. No estaba de humor.

Su plan era seguir acostado enfurruñado en su cama hasta que llegara la noche, pero un par de golpes en la puerta perturbó el silencio en el que se encontraba sumergido.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de su hermano irrumpió en su soledad, levantó un poco la cabeza para verle, el rubio se asomaba ligeramente por la puerta, éste no se animaba a entrar ahí a menos que el otro se lo permitiera, ya no quería meter más la pata ese día.

Odiaba que Timothy se enojara con él, y más cuando simplemente pudo evitarlo al darle un poco de espacio tal y como se lo pidió momentos antes, ahora solo quería disculparse, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y para ello tuvo que hacer algo que sabía que notaría su hermano.

-Hazlo, ¿qué más da si te digo que no?- Tim respondió ajeno al semblante arrepentido de su hermano, le dio la espalda y volvió a su posición de ovillo.

Los labios de Theodore se apretaron al oírle hablar con tanta indiferencia, quizás debía de dejarle solo y arreglar todo dentro de un par de horas, pero debía de ser ahora o, de lo contrario, sabía que nunca se animaría a hacerlo; además, Tim dijo que podía entrar y eso haría, aún si su hermano lo dijo con fastidio y no muy deseoso de que lo hiciera.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio al castaño cubrirse rápidamente con la sabana, probablemente porque seguía sin querer mirarle.

Y aunque lo mejor sería dar media vuelta e irse, Theodore caminó resuelto hasta la cama donde se sentó con algo de duda en una esquina de esta.

Abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero no sabía bien por donde comenzar a disculparse, definitivamente ese no era su fuerte. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del otro y prosiguió, optaría por preparar el terreno primero.

-Ehm, Tim, creo que deberías descobijarte ¿sabes? Hace calor y recuerda que las recomendaciones para evitar un golpe de calor es estar frescos todo el tiempo. Así que sería mejor que te destapes y…- decía en un intento por escucharse animado, y cuando posó sus manos para quitarle de encima aquella tela que le impedía verle, vio como el otro se aferraba a la sabana.

-Vete al diablo.- respondió secamente, un tic se hizo presente en el rostro del rubio que se decía a sí mismo que debía de mantenerse sereno aun si creía que el ojiazul se estaba comportando como un niño.

-Con mucho gusto lo haría si tan solo te quitaras eso de encima.- continuó manteniendo un tono de voz tranquilo, pero comenzaba a dificultarsele puesto que Tim seguía sin soltar la cobija y hasta empezó a moverse para impedirle que se la arrebatara.

-¡Solo vete, Lindsey!

-No hasta que pueda ver tu rostro, Leslie.- decía entre dientes el menor, para ese punto ambos jalaban la cobija de ambos extremos, pero Tim seguía sin salir de su escondite bajo esta, al principio Theodore había ido ahí con la idea de disculparse con su hermano, pero ver la resistencia que el otro ponía en evitarlo empezaba a hacer que perdiera de vista su objetivo, ahora solo quería quitarle eso de encima.-Vamos Leslie, no seas infantil y quitate eso de encima.

Decía entre dientes el rubio.

-¡Tú…!- indignado porque Theodore tenía el descaro de decirle “infantil”, Tim se descobijo con la intención de decirle un par de cosas, pero al girarse para verlo se percató de un detalle: Theo estaba usando ropa interior.

-Estás usando ropa.- le señaló con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus anteojos en un intento por comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban.

Theo simplemente sonrió, era el tipo de reacción que esperaba conseguir de su hermano.

-Quería disculparme contigo- empezó a decir con expresión seria, Tim abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Theo con un gesto de su mano se lo impidió. No quería que le interrumpiera.-, sé que estuve mal, olvidé lo mucho que te incomodan los cuerpos desnudos y estuve molestándote mucho con eso. Lo siento Tim, no volverá a pasar.

-P-Pero tu promesa.

-No te preocupes por eso.- negó con la cabeza.-, puedo trabajar en ello otro día, pero ya no a costa tuya, prometo que no volverás a verme desnudo.

-¿E-Enserio?- le cuestionó el castaño, sintiéndose aliviado por un lado, y por el otro extrañamente decepcionado de la resolución del menor.

Theo le sonrió con picardía.

-No a menos que tú quieras.- agregó con tono juguetón mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Tim se ruborizó ante lo dicho pues, aunque sabía que Theo lo decía en broma, podían malinterpretarse las palabra dichas por el blondo. Con apuro agitó sus manos.

-¡Theo! ¡Debes de tener cuidado co-con lo que dices! ¡Alguien podría haber malinterpretado tus palabras!- le reprendió con alarma y sintiéndose levemente avergonzado, pues creía que el único pervertido que malinterpretaba eso era él mismo.

El rubio lo miró un par de segundos antes de reír con diversión, los ojos azules de Tim reflejaban la confusión que sentía al no entender porque se reía. Una vez dejó de reír, Lindsey posó sus irises esmeraldas en él para después inclinarse.

-Oh, Timmy, eres demasiado decoroso.- le susurró en su oído sobresaltándole, su cálido aliento chocó contra su sensible piel; el castaño no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la caliente lengua del otro le recorrió desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde sus dientes aprisionaron juguetonamente ese pedazo de piel haciéndole temblar.

Tim debería estar oponiéndose a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Theo, poner un alto antes de que aquello escalara a otros niveles, sin embargo, soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferraba a los brazos del rubio, el que de un momento a otro atrapó sus labios entre los suyos dando inicio así a un ferviente beso.

Sus labios se movían por instinto sobre los ajenos, Tim había inclinado la cabeza para una posición más cómoda mientras que Lindsey abría más la boca para aumentar la intensidad del beso, dando como resultado un apasionado y demandante beso.

Sus narices se rozaron un par de veces al igual que sus lenguas que se acariciaron en un par de ocasiones. Sus manos se unieron al dirigirse a la nuca contraria como si quisieran impedir que se separaran. El castaño suspiró embelesado a mitad del beso, cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que acontecía y rompió el contacto abruptamente mirando escandalizado a su acompañante, el cual le devolvió una mirada confusa al no entender porque se apartó tan repentinamente.

El de gafas se llevó una mano a la boca todavía sin creer lo sucedido.

Cuando pudo procesar todo solo atinó a empujar a su hermano para sacarle de la habitación, necesitaba estar solo.

-¡Vete Lindsey! ¡Vete!- le gritaba a la vez que continuaba empujándolo con ambos brazos.

El nombrado frunció el ceño sin comprender aquella repentina reacción, pero Leslie consiguió moverlo poco a poco hasta la puerta de la habitación, siendo donde sí puso resistencia impidiendo que le sacara de ahí.

-Hey, ¿Por qué actúas así de repente? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntaba con molestia, fue bastante fácil para él evitar que el castaño continuará empujándole, pero aun así insistió en moverle de su sitio.

-¡Solo vete! ¡Déjame solo, Lindsey!- le gritaba Tim.

Theodore, ya harto de que no le diera ni una explicación, puso resistencia para que no le sacara de ahí. Timothy no podía corresponderle un beso y luego echarle así como si nada de la habitación.

En un rápido movimiento, el rubio acorraló al otro contra la puerta, oyéndole quejarse un poco al golpearse. Quizás había sido un poco brusco, pero ya se disculpará después.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lindsey? ¡Déjame ir!- gritó moviéndose intentando zafarse, no obstante, el rubio afirmó el agarre.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- repetía con sorna el menor para después mirarle fijamente.-¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Leslie? Primero me besas y luego tratas de echarme de tu cuarto.

-Yo no te besé primero, fuiste tú quien inició.- le recalcó molesto.

-Sí, sí, yo te besé primero, pero tú me devolviste el beso, ¿lo recuerdas? Me correspondiste, ¿y aun así te enojas?- le echó en cara Theodore con enfado.

Timothy abrió la boca queriendo refutar, pero un nuevo beso le tomó desprevenido.

Trató de negarse, de verdad quiso hacerlo, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, él deseaba aquello.

Deseaba desde el fondo de su ser entregarse a su adorado hermano, dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida.

Pero miles de dudas y temores se lo impedían.

Separaron sus labios una vez más, los ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre él.

-Ese es el problema contigo, Tim.- dijo Theodore tomándole de la barbilla, con su pulgar acarició el labio inferior del castaño, que tembló y se sonrojó en respuesta.-Piensas demasiado, más de lo que me gustaría.

Y por las palabras del rubio, Tim supo que su hermano sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Tan evidente era? O ¿Tan fácil era para Theo saber lo que pensaba?

-¿C-Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó sintiendo su rubor intensificarse.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, Timmy.

Aquel tono serio que tanto amaba, al darle un toque aún más maduro a su hermano, empezaba a causar estragos en la mente del ojiazul.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle amenazando con dejarlo caer.

El rubio, percatándose de la poca estabilidad de Tim, quien temblaba cual gelatina y empezaba a aferrarse a su brazo para sostenerse, decidió que aquella conversación debía de continuar en la cama.

Con un rápido movimiento le cargó al estilo nupcial y le dejó caer en el colchón, no hubo tiempo para quejas de parte del mayor pues Lindsey rápidamente se posicionó en cuatro sobre el otro, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza para impedirle escapar.

Debían de hablar y dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

-Tim- empezó a hablar con voz impostada.-, tu y yo tenemos un asunto importante del que hablar y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que lo hayamos resuelto, no tiene caso seguir postergándolo.

El mayor, temiendo el rumbo que muy probablemente tomaría la conversación, se removió bajo el cuerpo del rubio, que no retrocedió ni un solo milímetro. La decisión que mostraba ponía muy nervioso a Tim.

-T-Theo, por favor no hablemos de eso, ¿sí?- le dijo, el rubio enarcó una de sus cejas.

-Ah, ¿así que sabes sobre que quiero hablar?- le cuestionó con tonto travieso, el chico con lentes supo que metió la pata al decir aquello.-Dime Leslie, ¿sobre que quiero hablar?

Los labios de Tim temblaron, abría y cerraba la boca, pero nada salía de ella. Viendo que su hermano no diría nada, decidió tomar la palabra.

-Hablemos sobre nosotros, Tim.- pronunció con decisión, inclinándose un poco más sobre el otro para que sus ojos no vieran otra cosa que no fuera su rostro.-Hablemos de esto que estoy seguro nos ha aquejado desde hace años. Hablemos de una vez por todas de lo que hay entre nosotros dos.

-N-No sé a qué te refieres, ¿Q-Qué se supone que hay?- dijo en un pobre intento por sonar convincente, más su tartamudeo le dejó en evidencia, vio al más alto enarcar una ceja antes de sonreír ladinamente, de ese modo que tanto le gustaba a Tim y que le hacía lucir tan irresistible.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te hagas el tonto, me refiero a la atracción que hay entre nosotros. Y ni se te ocurra negarlo, que eres bastante obvio. Desde hace bastante tiempo he notado tus miradas, me miras con el mismo tipo de ojos de cachorrito con los que veías a Marisol, pero ahora, para mi dicha, es a mí a quien miras.

Las mejillas de Tim se ruborizaron a un nivel nunca antes visto, sintió como si el cuarto diera vueltas debido a las mariposas en su estómago que revoloteaban furiosamente, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Su hermano le había descubierto.

Theodore siempre supo de los sentimientos que tanto se esforzó por ocultar durante años. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por evitar que las lágrimas escaparan. Lloraba a causa de la vergüenza que le invadía y por el miedo que comenzaba a sentir.

¿En serio Theodore siempre lo supo? ¿Le habría parecido desagradable todo ese tiempo y guardó silencio al respecto?

Miles de incógnitas saturaron su mente en cuestión de segundos y con ellas un creciente temor a la expresión que debía de tener su hermano en ese momento.

¿Le estaría viendo asqueado? ¿Le estaría juzgando con la mirada?

Sea cual fuera la respuesta no tenía el valor para comprobarlo.

Creía que la vergüenza de ser atrapado podía matarlo, ya no era capaz de verle a la cara sin sentirse culpable. Pero lo que Theodore dijo después le dejo la mente en blanco:

-Yo también Leslie.- dijo Lindsey con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Timothy se animó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con una mirada que le veía con cientos de emociones, pero ninguna de ellas era el desagrado, al contrario.-, yo también me siento atraído hacia ti.

Las palabras, dichas sin un solo ápice de duda, sorprendieron al castaño provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco ante su declaración.

Enmudeció, no fue capaz de responder a aquellas palabras, por lo que Lindsey prosiguió.

-Hemos llegado demasiado lejos, ¿no es así?- preguntó queriendo reírse, pero sabía que no era el momento para ello. En cambio, su usual cara seria volvió.-Timothy, llegados a este punto es tonto que nos neguemos a lo evidente. No tiene caso que sigamos ignorando la creciente atracción entre los dos, sería muy estúpido de nuestra parte hacerlo. Así que te lo pregunto aquí y ahora: ¿vas a seguir negándolo o tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión?

La convicción reflejada en su voz le dejaba en claro que no aceptaría un “no” por respuesta.

Intimidado por la penetrante mirada esmeralda, Leslie parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder articular palabra.

-Y-Yo no sé.- respondió con sinceridad, no sabía qué pensar ni que decir y mucho menos como actuar de ahora en adelante tras la revelación del rubio, quien sabiendo como era su hermano, sabía que él debía de hacer algo al respecto o, de lo contrario, Tim nunca admitiría nada.

Viéndose en la necesidad de actuar, liberó de su agarre al otro dándole suficiente espacio para escabullirse.

El castaño no entendía, ¿ahora que?

Timothy tragó saliva, y como pudo, se alejó del rubio hasta que su espalda chocó con la cabecera, ya no podía alejarse más. No había escapatoria.

Tim mordió su labio temeroso, no por lo que el otro podía hacerle, porque muy en el fondo le excitaba imaginar las posibilidades tras aquella frase; sino porque su hermano podría notar la semi creciente erección dentro de su short. Agarró una almohada y con disimulo cubrió su entrepierna.

Con una lentitud abrumadora el blondo se acercó gateando hasta el otro, sus orbes verdes que le observaban con tanta intensidad que sentía que le dejaba indefenso, como si en realidad el único desnudo ahí fuera él y no su hermano.

Su ahora oscurecida mirada parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos y con la gracia de un depredador se aproximó hasta él, que inconscientemente fue levantando la almohada en su regazo hasta su rostro como escudo conforme el rubio se le acercaba.

-Eso es inútil, Tim.- susurró con voz aterciopelada, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el otro.-Es una pérdida de tiempo que te niegues, y aún más cuando sé que no quieres hacerlo.

Y aprovechándose de estar inclinado sobre el otro, a la vez que le arrebata aquella estorbosa almohada, apoyó su entrepierna contra él para demostrarle lo duro que estaba. El mayor ahogó un grito al sentir el roce de la masculinidad de Theo contra su muslo, su cara demostraba sorpresa, lo que divirtió e hizo sonreír victorioso al rubio.

“Bingo” pensó para sí.

-¿Pasa algo, Tim? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?- bromeó para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño y bajar su rostro hasta el contrario, Tim al ver sus intenciones apartó la cara.

Pero fue inútil, a partir del momento en que la distancia entre los dos desapareció uniendo sus labios, Timothy se hizo a la idea que ya no había escapatoria, no para él.

Es inexorable, había caído rendido a sus deseos, ya no tenía caso que negara tan evidente atracción, aquella que le llevaba a los brazos de su hermano al igual que un imán atrae al metal.

Timothy se sentía derretir bajo el roce de Lindsey, las fuertes manos del rubio le afirmaron de la cintura colándose bajo su ropa, y para sorpresa de este, el castaño no se lo impidió, en cambio, al igual que él, Tim se dedicó a acariciar su desnuda espalda sin vergüenza alguna.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad al igual que las caricias sobre sus cuerpos, Theodore dirigió sus manos al redondo y firme trasero del otro, mientras que Tim fue bajando sus manos al elástico de la ropa interior de su hermano, jugando traviesamente con el borde.

El menor se separó tras eso, y se encontró con la brillante mirada azul que parecía pedirle permiso para deshacerse de aquella estúpida prenda que le impedía ver su virilidad.

-Hazlo Leslie.- susurró contra el oído de Tim, quien ahogó un gemido de placer cuando dio un último apretón a sus nalgas.-Desnúdame, te doy permiso.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Timothy se dispuso a realizar aquella labor, Lindsey se levantó para que fuera más fácil retirarle el bóxer y el mayor se arrodilló frente al otro.

Después de tragar saliva, Leslie llevó de vuelta sus dedos al elástico de la ropa interior y con una tortuosa lentitud, que hasta le cortó la respiración al rubio y a él mismo, fue bajando el pedazo de tela hasta que la erección contraria por fin se vio liberada irguiéndose con orgullo.

“Es grande” pensó para sí Tim, cumplía con las expectativas que siempre se había hecho, pero no lo diría en voz alta o su hermano no dejaría de alardear de ello.

Y sacando confianza que no sabía que tenía, rodeó el palpitante miembro con una de sus manos y lamió toda su longitud consiguiendo que el blondo temblara, lo que era algo nuevo de ver para Tim.

Besó la punta mientras veía a los irises verdes, que le mandaban la silenciosa orden de proseguir, empezó moviendo una de sus manos lentamente mientras que su lengua se concentraba en el glande para luego recorrer la línea longitudinal viendo a su hermano sacudirse ante esa acción lo que le animó a repetirlo una vez más.

Volvió a posar su boca en la punta donde sorbió y dibujó círculos con su lengua escuchando los suspiros que el rubio lanzaba de vez en cuando.

Y sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento, deslizó finalmente el falo dentro de su boca oyendo a su hermano lanzar un gemido gutural al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tim, ahh.- escuchar a Theodore gemir por él aumentó la confianza del castaño, que obligó al otro a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, se posicionó entre las piernas del menor y de vuelta a lo suyo volvió a introducir la necesitada excitación a su cálida boca.

Succionaba ligeramente a la vez que su cabeza subía y bajaba a una velocidad cómoda para ambos puesto que no quería que aquello terminara tan pronto, una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar la extensión que no entraba su boca y la restante se dirigió a los testículos primero rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos y uñas con suavidad, para después masajearlos con sensualidad.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo mantuvo su ritmo, cuando de pronto, Theo le tomó del cabello y le obligó a ir más rápido y profundo.

Le atraía y alejaba a su antojo y Tim se dejó hacer, incluso cuando el miembro ajeno llegó hasta su garganta no puso objeción alguna y se limitó a obedecer.

Le gustaba la rudeza del acto, sentir como Theodore le follaba la boca y sentir la excitación ajena temblar dentro era único, algo con lo que solo soñaba y ahora estaba pasando.

La intensidad aumentó, tanto la succión como la velocidad, y el castaño gimió mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna y se acariciaba a la par de su felación, gimió una y otra vez con el miembro aun dentro de su cavidad bucal mandando vibraciones placenteras por toda su longitud.

El sabor, el dolor y la sensación de que el oxígeno le faltaba eran demasiado para Timothy, por todos los cielos, su mente no podía procesar todo esto.

Un par de movimientos más y el rubio levantó las caderas simultáneamente dejando salir su esencia dentro de la boca y garganta contraria, le mantuvo inmóvil con su agarre impidiéndole así retirarse hasta estar seguro de haberse corrido por completo.

Y una vez terminó, escuchó con claridad a su hermano tragar.

Theodore, todavía agitado por su reciente liberación, le miró sorprendido, no pensó que Timothy fuera a tragarse de buenas a primeras su esencia. Y para su asombro, el castaño se separó con lentitud para luego mirarle a los ojos mientras lamía los restos que quedaron cerca de sus labios.

Un gesto que se le antojó bastante sugestivo al menor.

Pasó saliva sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado por el castaño, negó con la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento y, a continuación se abalanzó sobre el otro besándole.

Sus lenguas nuevamente se encontraron y acariciaron sin vergüenza, sus manos dibujaban caminos sobre la piel contraria dejando detrás la sensación fantasma de ser grabadas a fuego las caricias.

Se acomodaron en la cama, Lindsey arriba de Tim que todavía estando atrapado entre el colchón y el rubio luchaba contra su ropa para sacársela de encima. Sin romper el apasionado beso, el menor dirigió sus manos a las prendas ayudando a despojarse de ellas a su acompañante.

-¿Sabías que lo único bueno del verano es que puedo verte usar shorts y camisetas sin mangas?- le comentó Theodore durante un momento que se separó del beso, Tim le atrajo de nuevo para luego susurrar sobre sus labios.

-Cállate- un nuevo beso.-, y ayúdame a quitarme la ropa.

Y obedeciendo casi de inmediato, primero le ayudó a deslizar la playera por encima de su cabeza hasta finalmente sacarla y luego fue turno de sus shorts.

Le despojo de estos junto a su ropa interior lanzándolos al piso.

Y por fin ambos estaban desnudos.

Theodore imaginó que su hermano apenas se viera sin ropa trataría de cubrirse, pero para su sorpresa, y aunque pareció dudar un momento, el mayor le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos atrayéndolo de vuelta.

-Pensé que querrías cubrirte.- comentó, Tim ocultó su rostro por un momento, y aun así el otro pudo ver su sonrojo.

-Bueno, confieso que sí quise cubrirme al principio- dijo para luego posar sus irises azules en los contrarios mientras un brillo desconocido por el rubio se hacía presente en ellos.-, pero también quiero llegar hasta el final. Adelante Theo, soy todo tuyo el día de hoy.

“Y todos los demás” concluyeron a la vez en sus mentes para, a continuación, volver a unir sus labios en un muy entusiasmado beso.

Las manos del blondo pasaron de estar posadas acunando el rostro contrario a situarse en la cintura del castaño, tras separar sus bocas Theo recorrió con sus labios la piel desnuda, dejo un par de marcas de besos húmedos alrededor del cuello y clavículas para después ir a uno de los pezones y lamerlo sintiendo como este se endurecía al contacto con su lengua.

Oyó a Tim gemir y las manos de este se posaron en su cabello acariciándole la nuca.

Continuó con su labor de molestarle un rato estimulando sus sensibles botones mordisqueándolos traviesamente de vez en cuando.

El cuerpo del castaño se arqueaba en respuesta a las caricias distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de su pecho y abdomen, soltaba suspiros que animaban más al rubio a explorar con más libertad.

Con sus dedos delineó su silueta hasta llegar a la pelvis dibujando círculos ahí durante un momento antes de seguir bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos.

Una vez ahí, separó las piernas del ojiazul pudiendo ver su entrada, el mayor se removió nervioso debido a la penetrante mirada del rubio posada en esa parte de su anatomía.

-Ehm, Theo- balbuceó, el rubio le miró.- en el primer cajón de ese mueble hay lubricante. E-Es decir, lo vamos a necesitar.

Con su dedo señaló el mueble situado a uno de los lados de su cama, Lindsey se aproximo a la mesita de noche, y efectivamente tras abrir el primer cajón y remover un poco su contenido dio con una botella de lubricante, con ella en mano volvió a su lugar en la cama.

Podría aprovechar la oportunidad para burlarse del otro, pero no quería arruinar el momento. No quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando de estar así de cerca de Tim.

No le daría motivo para arrepentirse de ese encuentro, al contrario, y por ello se encargaría de hacer las cosas bien.

Embadurno sus dedos índice y corazón con el lubricante, y acomodándose mejor entre las piernas del castaño, posó la vista en él.

-Dime si algo te molesta.- habló para luego mirar nuevamente hacia su entrada.

-Que considerado.- soltó el mayor en una sonrisa.

-Cállate, Leslie.- contraatacó sonriendo el rubio.

Sumidos ya en un ambiente más ligero, el menor se dispuso a continuar, con su dedo delineó el contorno del anillo de músculos para luego hundir ligeramente el dedo índice abriéndose paso en su interior.

Tim jadeó incómodo, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que jugó con esa parte de su cuerpo, pero la sensación era tolerable.

Su cuerpo se relajó facilitando la labor al más alto, que untando un poco más de lubricante en la entrada metió un segundo dedo.

Fue ahí cuando, después de algunos minutos, Tim dejó salir un suspiro de alivio demostrando que comenzaba a encontrar gratificante la estimulación en su interior y eso se debía a que Theo había dado con su próstata masajeando este punto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, su interior se apretó alrededor de sus dígitos al experimentar un muy agradable hormigueo, y entonces Theo supo que ya estaba listo.

Era hora.

Haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no lucir impaciente, retiró sin prisa sus dedos de su interior y alzó las caderas del castaño alineándolo con su miembro de nuevo erecto.

Bastó una mirada entre ambos para saber que no había problema alguno en continuar, despacio y con cuidado Theodore fue abriéndose paso por su interior experimentando la calidez con la que le recibían las paredes internas del mayor al apretarse alrededor de su falo.

Por su parte, Tim sentía satisfacción conforme el otro iba entrando y llegaba más profundo; ambos lanzaron un suspiro de placer al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente Theodore entró por completo.

Y sin esperar más, comenzó a moverse, no rápido, pero sí de manera constante.

Sus caderas se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás, al igual que Tim que se movía en busca de su cuerpo.

El interior de Tim era caliente, a tal punto que le hacía creer que perdería el control de sí mismo en cualquier momento, quería embestirle con fuerza y rudeza, dejar marcas de besos y del agarre firme de sus manos en su cadera, eso y más quería hacer con el cuerpo de su hermano, pero sobretodo quería provocarle el mismo sentimiento que le invadía y era el deseo.

Deseaba que Tim le suplicara por más, que le diera el visto bueno para subir el nivel de todo aquello y, para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para eso.

El castaño le atrajo con sus brazos posando sus manos en los músculos de su espalda y con sus piernas le rodeó la cadera con la intención de acercarle aún más a su cuerpo.

-Vamos, Theo. Hazlo más fuerte.- decía entrecortadamente, su rostro hacia distintas muecas al tratar de contener sus gemidos, exhaló exquisitamente cuando el rubio apretó ligeramente su excitación.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de Lindsey.

-Lo que tú pidas.- respondió acariciando con su pulgar el labio inferior del mayor, para a continuación, proceder a atacar con ferocidad su boca con la propia y fue en medio del beso que empezó a embestirle con todo, sorprendiendo así a Tim que se separó del beso en un jadeo como respuesta al cambio repentino.

Le sentía arremeter contra su cuerpo con fuerza, sus testículos chocando contra su trasero y los fuertes brazos que se aferraban a su piel como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El calor de la habitación era asfixiante y sabía que no tenía que ver con las altas temperaturas del verano, pues creía que solo era necesario que Theodore y él estuvieran juntos en esa situación para irradiar tanto calor como el sol mismo.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del rubio, sentía el miembro del menor llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, jamás se había sentido tan lleno en su vida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral para después ir bajando hasta la punta de sus pies donde se asentaron pequeñas sensaciones cosquillosas tras haber recibido una embestida que juraba podría haberlo hecho ver las estrellas.

El ritmo no mermó un solo segundo, el constante sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí era prueba de ello y lo único que llegaba a oídos del par de amantes que perdidos en la bruma del placer unieron sus labios salvajemente.

Las manos de Tim viajaban por el torso del blondo delineando con sus dedos sus bien trabajados músculos.

Un jadeo se le escapó en pleno beso a la vez que arqueaba la espalda pues se sentía desvanecer, Theodore era capaz de eso y más, podía derretirle entre sus brazos si quisiera sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, más Tim no sabía que Theo pensaba lo mismo de él.

Básicamente todo de Timothy enloquecía a Lindsey, que sintiéndose realizado de compartir tan férvido encuentro solo podía continuar entusiasta hasta el final.

El castaño echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca resonando en los oídos del menor, que motivándose más tras oírle, prosiguió con lo suyo.

Embestidas lentas y tortuosas, pero profundas y certeras eran las que ahora tenían a ambos hombres al borde del placer.

La boca de Theodore se posó en el desprotegido cuello de Tim y dejando marcas de besos como prueba de su paso por ahí, su lengua se paseó por su cuello gentilmente sobre las marcas que sabía aparecerán en un par de horas y su respiración caliente chocaba contra la piel del mayor provocándole temblores debido a los distintos estímulos a los que era sometido.

En un momento sus piernas dejaron de rodear al rubio para luego ser posadas en los hombros de este en un intento por conseguir más profundidad.

Si bien sabía que su espalda dolería después, no se quejo pues, en efecto, le sintió llegar aún más adentro haciendo que ese futuro dolor valga la pena.

Sus mentes nubladas sabían que aquello no duraría más tiempo, puesto que una muy agradable, pero al mismo tiempo desesperante, sensación se instalaba en sus vientres.

El par de jóvenes andaban peligrosamente por el límite de su resistencia, ya no creían poder seguir durante más tiempo.

El miembro del rubio palpitaba anunciando que la culminación estaba peligrosamente cerca mientras que el interior de Tim se estrechaba tortuosamente sobre la polla ajena; Leslie desesperado por llegar, decidió atender su olvidada y dolorosa erección rodeándola con su propia mano para después comenzar a moverla de arriba a abajo lo más rápido que su nublada mente le permitía.

Mientras tanto, aquella imagen del castaño era sumamente erótica para Theodore, que deseó ser capaz de grabar aquella faceta del mayor en su mente, no quería olvidar como lucía en ese momento: sus suaves cabellos color chocolate se encontraban desordenados, su piel nacarada por el sudor y pequeñas y traviesas gotas de este recorriéndole siguiendo las líneas naturales de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules nublados del placer, su expresión embriagada a causa de las decenas de sensaciones que le invaden terminando en calientes jadeos que escapaban de su boca entreabierta, de entre ese par de labios tan apetitosos e hinchados por culpa de los besos antes dados.

La concupiscencia invadió al menor, quien gimió ante su propia conclusión.

-Eres tan caliente, Tim. Casi como si pudieras derretirme.- pronunció con voz ronca, el castaño le devolvió la mirada mostrándole como en su rostro se notaba que ya no aguantaría un momento más.

Y así fue.

Habían caminado peligrosamente por el límite de su resistencia creando expectativa y emoción en su interior y ahora caían irremediablemente al abismal orgasmo tal y como si se tratara de saltar del bungee.

Era una caída libre al vacío que representaba el clímax, aquel que tanto anhelaron conseguir. El placer les recorrió por completo de la cabeza a los pies.

La adrenalina y placer les provocó un delicioso estremecimiento, y entonces ambos gritaron con fuerza el nombre del otro.

Las cálidas y amables paredes de Tim, que momentos antes le habían recibido, ahora se contraían sobre la virilidad del rubio, que encontró aquello como algo exquisito liberándose inevitablemente en su interior mientras enterraba las uñas en las caderas del mayor aferrándose a estas.

Timothy, por su parte, eyaculó sobre su propio abdomen y parte de su pecho.

Y con sus pensamientos desordenados, dejaron de moverse dando la oportunidad a sus cuerpos de procesar la culminación de aquel maravilloso encuentro.

Durante un par de minutos lo único que se escuchó en la habitación eran las respiraciones agitadas del par, Lindsey una vez un poco repuesto, salió del cuerpo de su hermano y le ayudó a recostarse en una posición más cómoda, luego solo se echó a un lado suyo para descansar.

Theodore no quiso decir nada que pudiera arruinar el momento, quería disfrutar del agradable ambiente post-orgasmo, mas no espero que fuera el mismo castaño quien rompiera aquella burbuja de comodidad.

-Creo que me rompiste el trasero.- soltó de pronto.

Sin duda alguna el rubio no esperaba que dijera algo así después del sexo, Tim no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Se giró para mirarle y arqueó una de sus doradas cejas con diversión.

-Cielos Timmy, vaya que sabes matar el ambiente.- comentó fingiendo sentirse ofendido al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa ladina estaba adornando su rostro.

Y es que era verdad, si bien habían sido sumidos en un ambiente bastante íntimo no se sintieron incómodos un solo segundo, suponían que se debía a que sabían que aquello estaba destinado a ocurrir tarde o temprano, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran rendidos a los brazos del otro.

Era inevitable que eso pasara al igual que era imposible seguir negando la creciente atracción entre los dos, y por eso mismo es que ya no había nada que hacer contra ello, no tenía caso arrepentirse por lo que ya pasó, y mucho menos cuando realmente querían que sucediera.

Tim soltó una ligera risa para después mirarle.

-Si no lo hacía yo, lo harías tú.- le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho, Theodore se llevó una mano al pecho mientras ponía una cara de falsa indignación.

-Me ofendes Leslie.- su tono de voz sonaba divertido evidenciando su pésima actuación.-, yo jamás hubiera arruinado tan maravilloso y romántico ambiente. Se nota que no me conoces.

Tras soltar una pequeña carcajada, Tim le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Cállate Theo.- la sonrisa que el mayor le dirigía en ese momento al otro era una de sincera felicidad, sus piernas se enredaron y el rubio atrajo al castaño a su pecho para después depositar algunos besos en su cabello.

Tim se retorcía bajo el gentil toque de las manos ajenas, suspiró feliz y rodeó con sus brazos al más alto.

Todo a su alrededor se sentía como si encajara, como si todo estuviera donde debía de estar, ambos eran un par de piezas en el rompecabezas del otro y que finalmente completaron al permitir que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos.

Porque Tim sentía que su lugar se hallaba en los brazos de su hermano y Theo también lo creía así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh vaya, esto salió super largo, y eso que quería que fuera lemon sin trama, pero no pude evitarlo (?)
> 
> Como siempre, edite esto en plena madrugada así que pido perdón por los errores ortográficos que haya pasado por alto.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo es el último y para eso no tendrán que esperar tanto.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El verano ha terminado y hay un par de cosas que aclarar.

El sol nuevamente había salido anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, la mañana era tranquila, al menos así era afuera del apartamento de Tim; donde al contrario, dentro del interior de las cuatro paredes del lugar resonaban los gemidos del par de hermanos y el constante rechinar de la cama.

Tim abrazaba su almohada, enterrando sus uñas en ella para soportar un poco las intensas sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento.

Su cálida respiración chocaba contra la almohada donde luego escondió su cara cuando un fuerte gemido de placer estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta a causa de las fuertes embestidas por parte del rubio.

Los sonidos amortiguados solo animaban más al menor a continuar moviéndose para hacerle gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Su pelvis chocaba constantemente contra el trasero del castaño, le tomaba por las caderas con fuerza aun sabiendo que eso dentro de un rato dejaría marcas en la piel del contrario.

Theodore echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus empujes, atraía hacia sí la retaguardia del otro, que sin objeción se dejaba hacer lo que fuera con tal de alcanzar la culminación del acto.

El mayor se movía a la par del rubio, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás sincronizando los desenfrenados movimientos de ambos.

Cada que Tim era embestido la cabecera de la cama chocaba con la pared produciendo aún más ruido del que ellos ya hacían, en cualquier otro momento Leslie se habría preocupado por no hacer ruido para no molestar a los vecinos, pero en aquel instante realmente no le importaba. Los vecinos podían irse al diablo, él no iba a hacer nada que arruinara tan intensa sesión de placer.

Estrujo aún más entre sus brazos la almohada, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el orgasmo amenazaba con hacerse presente, era el momento en que las palabras ya no eran necesarias y dejar que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos.

Tim, solo de su cabeza hasta parte de su pecho apoyado contra la cama y con el trasero elevado todavía recibiendo embestidas, comenzó a moverse con desesperación contra su hermano, quien de inmediato captó el mensaje sonriendo picaramente.

-Parece que alguien está a punto de acabar, ¿no es así?- cuestionó burlón sin interrumpir un solo segundo su labor.

Tim estaba demasiado enfocado en el placer que decidió pasar por alto lo dicho por el otro, no había nada que pudiera molestarle, no cuando tenía tan apasionado encuentro con Theodore.

El solo pensamiento aumentó la excitación del ojiazul, que apartó su cara de la almohada para dejar salir un gemido digno de una película para adultos, Lindsey tremendamente sorprendido, y excitado, por el sonido proveniente de su hermano, se dispuso a encontrar el punto que hacía temblar de gozo al otro.

No tuvo que pasar mucho para localizarlo pues vio como las piernas de Timothy estaban temblando a punto de ceder y derrumbarse, Theo reaccionó justo a tiempo sosteniendole mejor, se inclinó hasta posar su boca contra la cabellera castaña donde comenzó a dejar salir calientes bocanadas de aire.

-Vamos Tim, pídelo, dime que lo quieres.- gemía roncamente contra su oído.

Timothy, con los ojos nublados de delectación, trató de girar la cabeza para encontrar los irises verdes de su acompañante, quien al verle de perfil pudo apreciar parte de la expresión de goce en él, lo que junto a su piel sonrojada y perlada por el sudor, le dejaba muy en claro lo mucho que él también estaba disfrutando de eso.

-Ah- gimió el castaño, restregando un poco más su trasero contra el ojiverde.- déjate de tonterías y solo hazlo.

Fue su respuesta, con la que el rubio se conformó y procedió a acabar con esto, envolvió con una de sus manos la erección del mayor, que con gusto clamó por su tacto.

Movió su mano al ritmo del vaivén, bastaron un par de segundos para que la esencia de Leslie se derramara en la palma del otro y parte de la cama a la vez que un gutural grito de placer salió de él, y después de pocos segundos también fue el momento de Theodore para correrse, que se mantuvo quieto mientras sentía el clímax invadirle.

Se quedaron quietos en sus sitios esperando a recuperar la respiración, sus cuerpos temblaban en pequeños espasmos que les recorrían de pies a cabeza.

El rubio salió del interior del otro, oyendo a su hermano suspirar satisfecho tras la acción.

Sonriendo orgulloso se quitó el condón y lo tiró al bote de basura y se dejó caer al lado de Tim, posó su mirada en el techo de la habitación, Timothy solo siguió acostado boca abajo sin cambiar de posición.

-Hey Leslie, ¿que dices? ¿Una ronda más?- preguntó seductor acostándose de lado para verle mejor apoyando su cara en la palma de su mano, el castaño giró la cabeza en su dirección.

-No gracias, paso.- respondió con cansancio cubriéndose con una sábana dispuesto a intentar dormir aunque fuera un poco, el rubio frunció el ceño con decepción tras oírle.

-Oh vamos, es el último día de vacaciones y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.- dijo a la vez que se acercaba y rozaba con la punta de su nariz los cabellos color chocolate de Tim, con sus dedos dibujó círculos y caminos en el cuerpo contrario.

Un bufido provino del mayor, Lindsey esperaba que se debiera a su insistencia, sin embargo, cuando su hermano giró su cuerpo acomodándose mejor para mirarle de frente, lo que encontró en los ojos azules de él fue un brillo de tristeza, lo cual le tomó desprevenido.

-No me lo recuerdes, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos vernos de nuevo.- dijo afligido evitando la mirada esmeralda del rubio cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

A Timothy le dolía la separación, después de tanto tiempo ocultándole sus sentimientos a su hermano y ahora que finalmente sabían que eran correspondidos y estaban juntos, una inminente separación llegaba. Theo debía de regresar a casa y a la universidad y Tim a su rutina laboral. Desde el día en que se confesaron y su inusual relación dio inicio, nunca se tocó el tema sobre qué harían con lo suyo una vez el verano terminara, se habían limitado simplemente a disfrutar del tiempo juntos sin preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera el presente. No habían evitado hablar del tema por miedo o algo parecido, sino que se concentraron más en gozar de los momentos juntos y dejar para después esas preocupaciones.

Lo cual fue claramente un error, debieron de abordar el tema hace mucho.

Tim se sentó ignorando las molestias en su zona baja, abrazó sus piernas y acomodó su cabeza ahí evadiendo la mirada de su acompañante.

El rubio de inmediato le imitó y se sentó en la cama, meditó durante unos instantes qué es lo que debía de decir a continuación. Y cuando creyó hallar las palabras, procedió a hablar.

-Debimos tocar el tema antes.- dijo para sí mismo en regaño llevándose una mano a la cabeza.-Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe, al igual que tú espere demasiado por ti, pero las vacaciones se acabaron y debemos volver a nuestras rutinas.- comenzó a decir con seriedad, escuchó al otro sorber su nariz, con su mano tomó gentilmente la barbilla del castaño y le animó a verle, sus ojos cristalinos se cruzaron con los suyos.-Tim, no importa lo lejos que estemos el uno del otro o el poco tiempo que podamos vernos, no dudemos de lo nuestro, podemos hacer que funcione, no pase años enamorado de ti para que ahora que por fin estamos juntos se acabe así de fácil solo por la distancia. Te amo Leslie. No lo dudes.

La convicción en las palabras dichas por Theodore y la decisión reflejada en sus ojos verdes fueron suficientes para que Tim sonriera al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ahora a causa de la felicidad.

Escuchar que Lindsey sentía exactamente lo mismo que él y pensara igual respecto a su relación le calmaba de sobremanera y le producía una inmensa alegría que le hizo sonreír con sinceridad.

Comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con sus puños, no quería llorar solo disfrutar de ahora en adelante junto a la persona que ama.

Tim miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano mientras continuaba secándose las lágrimas, y aunque Theodore jamás lo admitiría porque lo suyo no era ser cursi, la imagen de Tim con las mejillas sonrosadas sonriéndole mientras se limpia torpemente sus lágrimas era una imagen que quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no se te olvida nada?- cuestionó Tim que le estaba esperando en la puerta del apartamento.

El blondo arrastraba tras de sí sus dos maletas y llevaba colgado del hombro una mochila, rodó los ojos al estar cerca suyo.

-Sí mamá.- respondió con burla, el mayor frunció el ceño nada complacido con su broma.

-No te quejes conmigo si resulta que se te ha quedado algo.- respondió molesto arrebatándole una maleta y comenzó a caminar dejándole atrás.

Theodore sonrió con diversión.

-Hey, esperame Leslie.- dijo corriendo tras de él.

Subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha a casa de sus padres.

* * *

-¡Oh, que alegría verles por fin!- dijo complacida su madre tras verlos parados en la entrada de la casa.

Con prisa rodeó con sus brazos a sus hijos en un asfixiante abrazo, Tim rió.

-No es para tanto mamá, prometí que les traería a Theo sano y salvo en el último día y así hice.- respondió el mayor de sus hijos, Janice se apartó de ambos para mirarles. Ted se acercó a ellos.

-Timbo no tienes idea de lo mucho que tu madre los extrañó, creo que el síndrome del nido vacío la atacó.- comentó divertido su padre, la castaña le miró mal y le dio un codazo para callarle, Ted rió en respuesta.

La mirada de la mujer se suavizó al dirigirse nuevamente a sus hijos.

-Bien, la cena ya está lista, suban y pónganse cómodos en lo que su padre y yo servimos la comida.- les sugirió con ánimo para después irse hacia la cocina con su esposo.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al segundo piso, Tim ayudó a subir las maletas de Theo, una vez en el cuarto del rubio procedió a desempacar, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de pronto Tim no pudo pasar por desapercibido como el menor empezaba a revolver sus pertenencias en busca de algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó confuso, vio a su hermano aún buscar entre su equipaje.

-Sí, creo que se me ha quedado algo.- comentó sin apartar la mirada de sus maletas.

El castaño rodó los ojos con cansancio cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije que debías asegurarte de traer todo, ¿qué fue lo que se te olvidó?- le interrogó con leve molestia, si resultaba ser algo importante quizás podría hacer un rápido viaje en auto para tenerlo ahí en la mañana.

Theo ignorando el ceño fruncido de su consanguíneo, le miró con fingida preocupación.

-Pues verás, lo que se me olvido fue esto.- dijo para luego tomar de la nuca a su hermano y besarle.

Tim abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no lo vio venir, no obstante, no se opuso al beso y le correspondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos e inclinando la cabeza para un mejor ángulo.

Theo posó su mano restante en la cintura del mayor y poco a poco se recostaron en la cama, y cuando el ambiente comenzó a calentarse, los pasos de alguien caminando por el pasillo les puso en alerta, Tim se apresuró a quitarse de encima al rubio empujándolo al piso.

El golpe resonó justo cuando su padre se asomaba por la puerta abierta. Les miró con duda.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- les preguntó confundido, luego vio a su hijo menor tirado en el suelo.

-N-No fue nada, Theo se cayó.- respondió con inocencia el castaño, su respuesta fue suficiente para convencer a su papá, que se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Solo venía a decirles que la cena ya está servida, no tarden en bajar o se enfriará.- les avisó y se fue dejándolos de nuevo solos.

Cuando los pasos de su padre se escucharon lejanos, Tim miró de mala manera al rubio, que recién se levantaba del piso, y le lanzó una almohada con fuerza.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Lindsey tras recibir el golpe.

-Eres un tonto, no cerramos la puerta, papá pudo habernos atrapado.- le recriminó, el blondo resopló.

-Pero no lo hizo.- contraatacó, Tim se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, era inútil discutir por eso.

Suspiró con cansancio.

-Solo bajemos.- soltó.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Theo levantándose por fin, cuando Tim pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la puerta le cogió de la mano y en un rápido movimiento le acorraló contra la pared, donde le robó un último beso antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

-En serio mamá, puedo marcharme, aún es temprano.- decía Timothy a su madre, ya era de noche y el cielo se encontraba oscuro y por esa misma razón era que su progenitora se negaba a dejarlo irse tras cenar.

-Ya te dije que es tarde, puedes pasar la noche aquí, ya preparamos el cuarto de huéspedes para ti.- argumentó la fémina, el castaño miró hacia su padre en busca de ayuda.

-Yo apoyo a tu madre, durante la cena dijiste que Theo y tú se desvelaron anoche viendo películas, y la verdad es que estaremos más tranquilos si te quedas a dormir. Ya en la mañana podrás irte.- argumentó Ted dejando ver la preocupación de su esposa y la suya.

Tim se sonrojó tras eso, era verdad que se había desvelado la noche anterior junto al rubio, pero no se desvelaron precisamente viendo películas. Sintió algo de vergüenza al recordar lo que en realidad hicieron durante la mayor parte de la noche, agitó su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de su mente. Resignado dejó salir un suspiro, si eso tenía más tranquilos a sus padres…

-Esta bien, pero no traje ropa para dormir.- les comentó. Ted apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando Theo dio un paso al frente.

-Yo puedo prestarle algo de ropa.- ofreció de inmediato, su madre miró conmovida la escena pensando en lo bien que se llevaban sus hijos y su papá asintió en aprobación, en cambio, Tim miró con desconfianza hacia su hermano, quien aprovechando que los mayores no les veían cruzó su mirada con la suya y le dedicó una sonrisa insinuante.

El castaño tragó saliva temeroso, era obvio que planeaba algo.

* * *

-Vete a tu habitación.- le ordenó Tim al otro, que en protesta se acomodó mejor en la cama, dejando claro que no tenía intención alguna de obedecer.

-Oblígame, Leslie.- le retó el rubio. Ya harto de su hermano, Tim agarró un extremo de la colcha y la jaló con fuerza tratando de tirar al menor, pero solo consiguió moverlo un par de centímetros.

Un par de golpes en la puerta se escucharon llamando la atención del par, la puerta se abrió revelando a sus padres.

-Solo venimos a decir buenas noches.- habló Ted.

-Sí, y Theo deja en paz a tu hermano.- Janice le apuntó con mirada severa.

-Mamá, sólo estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con él, ya que seguro se irá antes de que yo despierte.- dijo en defensa dramatizando, Janice rodó los ojos con diversión.

-OK, solo no hagan mucho ruido, su padre y yo necesitamos madrugar.- les advirtió, luego les mandó un beso.-Buenas noches mis amores.

Y cerraron la puerta.

Apenas se quedaron a solas en el cuarto, sus miradas se buscaron con una sincronización perfecta, una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de Lindsey, mientras que Tim comenzó a sudar frío.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Timothy ya se hallaba con la espalda contra el colchón y con Theo a horcajadas sobre él y, sin desperdiciar un solo segundo más, este le besó.

Sus lenguas rápidamente formaron parte acariciándose, explorando la boca del otro.

Las manos también se unieron recorriendo con desesperación y necesidad el cuerpo contrario.

Cuando separaron sus labios para volver a respirar, Tim jadeaba con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro. El rubio sonrió complacido por la expresión de su hermano, junto su frente con la de él.

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte usar mi ropa.- le susurró seductor, Timothy apretó los labios por lo dicho.

-Sabía que era mala idea ponerme tu ropa.- contestó el ojiazul, debía de haberse imaginado que usar una playera de su hermano que le quedaba casi como vestido era peligroso y más si estaba usándola en casa de sus padres.

Lindsey coló una mano bajo la prenda y la subió con lentitud junto a la tela revelando una porción de su piel.

-Eres tan tentador, Timmy.- su voz sonaba aterciopelada mientras seguía el curso de su mano con sus irises verdes, que luego volvieron a posarse en los azules del mayor. Tim sintió una pequeña punzada en su entrepierna.-Fue difícil no hacer nada allá abajo durante la cena.

Le confesó al oído a la vez que su mano tomaba por encima de su ropa interior su apenas despierta erección.

El castaño tembló gustoso cuando comenzó a ejercer presión, sus caderas empezaron a moverse en busca de atención.

-Lo sé, me preocupaba que se te ocurriera hacer algo tonto frente a mamá y papá.- murmuró cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la mano del rubio, mordió su labio tratando de no gemir, más sus suspiros de deleite eran bastante claros para Theodore.

-Admite que a ti también te excita usar mi ropa.- su mano finalmente acarició directamente el miembro de Tim consiguiendo hacerle arquear la espalda deliciosamente a sus ojos.

-Tal vez, solo un poco.- respondió entre suspiros, se mordió el labio acallando un poco sus gemidos, no obstante, sabía que no era suficiente para ahogarlos, por lo que agarró una almohada y la puso contra su cara para amortiguarlos.

Una risa divertida escapó de los labios de Theodore.

-Eres tan tierno, Templeton.- le dijo.

-Callate.- soltó en respuesta.

El blondo negó con la cabeza y apartó la almohada de la cara contraria.

-Hey, devuelvem…- intentó replicar, pero los labios del menor volvieron a besarle con ímpetu.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron con necesidad y en busca de calor y atenciones desacomodando la ropa en el proceso, sus rostros adquirieron un tono más rojizo conforme la intensidad del ósculo fue subiendo.

Cuando se separaron, el rubio pegó su frente con la de su hermano.

-Tratare de no hacer mucho ruido.- le dijo el rubio, su cálido aliento chocaba contra la piel del otro, que embelesado se relamió los labios antes de responder.

-Está bien.- contestó Tim al mismo tiempo que asentía de acuerdo y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Sus bocas una vez más se juntaron en un fogoso beso, uno que dio inicio a una larga noche para el par de amantes.

* * *

-Me hizo muy feliz que te quedaras, Tim.- Janice decía mientras abrazaba a su hijo para despedirse.

Eran las siete de la mañana, un inicio de día un poco fresco, algo muy distinto a las anteriores semanas del verano. Tim, al no traer consigo algo con que abrigarse, cogió un suéter del armario de su hermano, esperaba que no le molestara que se lo llevara.

Al soltarlo fue el turno de Ted para abrazarlo, Tim correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

-¿Saben? Me sorprende que Theo todavía este durmiendo, pensé que se levantaría temprano para despedirse de ti- comentó la mujer.-, quizás deberíamos despertarlo.- agregó haciendo ademán de comenzar a caminar con dirección a la casa, su hijo rápidamente se soltó del abrazo y se interpuso en su camino y movió las manos en negación con nerviosismo.

-N-No lo molestemos, seguro que está cansado y por eso no se ha levantado.-les dijo en un intento por convencerlos. Y eso en parte era cierto, después de compartir un muy "buen" rato en la habitación de invitados, Theodore huyó de puntitas a mitad de la madrugada a su cuarto a petición del castaño por temor a que les descubrieran juntos.

Un ligero rubor decoró sus mejillas ante el pensamiento y por algún motivo se sentía tontamente feliz al recordarlo.

Abochornado sacudió su cabeza, debía de dejar de pensar en eso, volviendo al tema anterior lo mejor era dejar descansar a Theodore, ya le hablaría después por teléfono.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy de una vez o se me hará tarde para el trabajo.-les dijo Tim mientra veía la hora en su celular, los mayores asintieron de acuerdo.

-Cierto, no te quitamos más tiempo. Sólo conduce con cuidado, ¿sí?- dijo Janice con tono maternal.

-No olvides pasarte por la casa más seguido, Theo regresó de muy buen humor de sus vacaciones contigo, si vienes a visitarnos con más frecuencia quizás eso ayude con su humor.- bromeó Ted, el chico dio un salto en su sitio tras oírle, abochornado apartó la vista hacia otra dirección.

-Jaja.- rió incómodamente al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nuca. Al desviar su mirada hacia la casa captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, al fijarse mejor se encontró  a su hermano Theodore parado detrás de una ventana del segundo piso.

El rubio le miraba atentamente a través del cristal, y tras notar que el castaño le estaba observando, suavizó su expresión sonriéndole y agitó su mano en despedida. Tim sintiéndose feliz, y con su corazón latiendo dichoso dentro de su pecho, le devolvió el gesto moviendo la mano y esbozó una cálida sonrisa, una que hizo igual de feliz al rubio.

Subió al automóvil y tras cerrar la puerta del lado del piloto la pantalla de su celular se iluminó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

Procedió a ingresar su contraseña para desbloquear el aparato, una vez hecho se dispuso a leer.

_ "Vi que tienes puesto mi suéter, no te olvides de devolverlo." _

Tim sonrió tras leer el mensaje de su hermano, con prisa comenzó a escribirle una respuesta.

_ "Oblígame"  _ fue su contestación.

Después de un par de segundos llegó otro mensaje por parte del rubio.

_ "Entonces tendré que ir por mi suéter hasta tu casa." _

Una sonrisa boba apareció en la cara del castaño, con emoción contestó.

" _ Supongo que sí"  _ escribió y mandó sintiendo cientos de mariposas revolotear en su estómago, bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que llegara la respuesta de Theodore.

_ "Iré este fin de semana. Es una promesa."  _ y con esa oración Tim giró la cabeza buscando con prisa a su hermano, este seguía mirándole desde la ventana con expresión relajada, le guiñó el ojo consiguiendo acelerar más el pulso del mayor.

Timothy se llevó el celular al pecho, sintiéndose enormemente feliz y entusiasmado ante la promesa de volver a verse pronto.

Y con su cuerpo temblando levemente de alegría, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a conducir, después de todo aún debía de llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa todavía seguía presente en su rostro minutos después de alejarse de ahí, su cara de felicidad era notoria y él pensaba que difícilmente alguien podría quitársela, pues sólo bastaba recordar que Theodore le visitaría el fin de semana y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa emocionada.

Ansiaba que el viernes llegará pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y he aquí el último capítulo, como dato curioso este capítulo estaba listo desde agosto, pero no lo podía subir precisamente porque aún no terminaba el segundo.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Tengo en mente más fics de esta pareja, pero por el momento me concentraré en actualizar los que tengo.
> 
> Sin más que decir, me despido.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otro fic de esta pareja.  
> La idea se me ocurrió un día que me volví a ver la caricatura, si la han visto creo que saben en que episodio me he basado xd.  
> No pude resistirme a escribir esto, necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza jsjsjsjsj  
> Esta historia será un three-shot, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.  
> Hasta la próxima uwu


End file.
